


When the Night is Over

by Slashwolfypoo



Series: Birds of  Feather [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is adorable as ever, Domestic Fluff, Dyn is trying his damn best, Father Figures, M/M, Paz is just along for the ride, Regular fighting, Shameless Smut, Space Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashwolfypoo/pseuds/Slashwolfypoo
Summary: The hard work of being a father has now been placed on another set of shoulders and frankly, Dyn doesn't mind.Continuation of The Path Through the Cave.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Birds of  Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600648
Comments: 28
Kudos: 251





	1. Well Shit

"I don't like this..." 

"Join the club..." 

"Why are we here then?"

"Because we need food and we need money for food which means we need to get money fir-"

"Don't get all clinical on me, it was a simple question."

"I would have given you a simple answer if you hadn't interrupted me!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." 

The bickering Mandalorians both looked back from the windshield of the cockpit to look at the tiny green figure that had somehow escaped it's crib...again...

"How does he keep doing that?" The larger of the two men said rhetorically. 

Dyn just rolled his eyes behind his helmet and stood up to grab the child. 

"I'd like to know the same thing, probably has something to do with his magic hands." The kid seemed to coo and nuzzle under Dyn's helmet. 

Paz turned back to the cockpit.

"I just think that working with Ranzar again is a bad idea. I never trusted him as far as I could throw him." Dyn chuckled to himself, knowing that the large male could chuck the small mercenary across a damn planet if he felt threatened enough. 

"I agree with you but we nee-" 

Suddenly the Razorcrests sensors started blaring, showing another space craft fast approaching them. Dyn instantly knew this wasn't a friendly. 

"Take the kid back to his bed, now." Dyn handed the child to Paz who without argument rushed the child back to the makeshift crib Dyn had made him in a small compartment off the weapons rack. 

Dyn quickly sat in the pilots chair and switched the Razorcrest off of autopilot. He took note of the enemy ship. A small ship, meant for speed and evasion then for cargo. Bounty hunter.

"Fuck," Dyn cursed as he engaged his blasters. Paz came back through the main cabin door and sat next to Dyn in the captains chair. 

"What do we have?" 

"Hunter, for the kid. Hasn't fired yet though..." Just as the words left Dyn's com multiple blasts came from the small fighter craft. "Fuck!" Dyn growled as he maneuvered his ship out of harms way. He pushed the thrusters to full capacity and tried to keep the other craft in front of him. But it was hard to do, the Razorcrest was a slightly larger ship and wasn't meant for quick turns like the small fighter was. It was easily able to stay to the sides or behind him. More blaster shots were made from the smaller ship, a few hitting the Razorcrest. Paz wisely kept his mouth shut as he watched Dyn attempt to out maneuver the other ship. 

Suddenly a voice came over the frequency of the ship. 

"I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold..." Dyn seemed to snap to even more attention then Paz thought possible. 

Suddenly Dyn moved the Razorcrest in front of the fighter craft. Paz was about to ask for what when a blast hit them directly in the right engine. Red alarms and warnings flashed across the controls as 

Dyn slammed off the thrusters completely. 

The smaller craft having been too close had no choice but to hit the damaged engine of the Mandalorians ship. 

Dyn watched his weapons system and aimed carefully, having forced the smaller ship in front of him and in range of his weapons.

"That's my line..." Dyn growled as he engaged his weapons. Paz watched in awe as the fighter craft was blown up. Making a mental note not to ever mimic Dyn with his lines. 

Dyn leaned back in his chair, completely aware of all the warnings and red lights still flashing in his cockpit. Heavy damage to the right engine and a small amount to the left. 

He went over to his mapping system and searched for the nearest inhabited planet. They would need repairs. 

A desert planet was the only thing that they would make it to. Dyn set his autopilot for that planet. Gently and carefully engaging his thrusters he was able to make the left engine sputter to life. He could make it with one engine. It would be tough but the Razorcrest has seen worse. 

"That was impressive..." Paz said gently as he observed the other male. Having leaned back in the pilots chair and staring out of the front windshield 

"Not the first time I've been in a fight with her... she holds up well." Dyn said, referring to his ship. 

"I can tell. We need repairs, where are we headed?" 

Dyn sat back up in the chair and pointed to his navigation system. 

"A small desert planet, Tatooine. Heard of it?" Paz nodded his head.

"Yeah, but never been. It's Hut territory, that much I know." Dyn nodded his head and jumped when the door of the cockpit opened up. 

There in the doorway was the child. 

Dyn looked at Paz and shook his head as he moved to pick up his kid. 

"I'm gonna have to figure out how to lock you in somewhere, huh?" The child looked at him and coo'ed happily before snuggling into his chest. Dyn sighed and moved back to the pilots chair. 

"This will be interesting. We'll have to see if there's any work here for us, might as well try and make some money." Paz said as he leaned forward far enough and clinked helmets with Dyn. 

Smiling behind his helmet, Dyn nodded.


	2. Making a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a deal can be so much more difficult especially when you don't want to make it to begin with.

Paz had a hold of the child when they finally landed in what Dyn wanted to say was a repair shop. 

Earlier The voice on the radio identified itself as Mos Eisley tower, and that’s when they knew they were in Tatooine. Hutt territory. 

Dyn, already on edge, landed the damaged Razorcrest in the center of the repair yard. Paz was cooing with the child when Dyn opened the doors. Suddenly three mechanic droids popped up and started rushing towards the ship. 

Paz's hand flew to his blaster but before he could even cock it towards them, shots rang out from Dyn's blaster. The poor droids screeched to a halt and ran the other way before folding in on themselves, literally. 

"Hey! Hey! Stop shooting at them! They're mine!" A female voice rang out from behind some junked parts. An older, shorter female emerged from the pile and started walking towards them with her hands on her hips. "What's your problem!? Huh!? You shoot at everything that tries to help you!?" Dyn put his blaster away and looked back at Paz who still held the child. The dark, large eyes wide and the ears perked. 

"No droids." Dyn said as he looked back at the female. A crown of large brown curls seemed to engulf her head and her big dark eyes glared daggers up at him. 

"Let me see what the damage is." She growled before stomping by Dyn, taking a quick glance at the large male not seeming to notice the bundle of green in his arms.

Paz having decided that it would be best if the child stayed on the ship turned around and walked inside. 

"What the hell did you do!? You have no left engine, your right one is two flights away from breaking apart mid-flight!" The female who Dyn learned was called Peli Motto, scolded him. 

"We got into a fight. Can you fix it?" Dyn asked his arms crossed over his chest. Paz came back out, having put the child back to sleep. 

"Sure can, me and the droids should have this fixed up within two days."

"No droids!" Both Paz and Dyn said simultaneously. Peli went wide eyed and stared at both of them with a gaping mouth. 

"You want me to do all of this work myself? That'll take three times as long and cost a lot more." Dyn sighed and nodded his head. 

"Just do it, whatever the cost. We'll get you the money." Peli threw her hands up before holding out one to Dyn, who took it. 

"Better get started, I don't like an audience, go and do something productive." Peli said as she started doing a more thorough diagnostic test on the Razorcrest. 

Dyn turned to Paz and leaned his head on the large chest of the male. Metal clinking where it met. 

"I guess we should go into town, see if there are any jobs available." Paz said as he rubbed Dyn's arms. Dyn nodded against his chest. 

"You think the kid will be alright staying here?" Dyn asked concerned, this would be the first time since rescuing the kid that he would leave it alone for an extended period of time.

"I do. If he wakes up, which I'm sure he will, he may just play inside." Dyn nodded again before heading inside the Razorcrest to grab his rifle and some small snacks for the trip. Paz had already equipped   
his blasters and such. 

Together they set out towards the market place. Peli watched them leave and shook her head. 

"See something new every time." 

Both Dyn and Paz wandered down the crowded street of the market place. The looks they seemed to gather were both of amazement and distrust. 

"Seems Fett really fucked these people over, too." Paz said as he glanced around. Dyn didn't reply back, the sour feeling in his gut making itself known as he thought of what the mentioned man had done. 

Paz glanced at his partner and bumped pauldrons. "How about you see if there's any work to be done, I'll get some food and supplies." 

Dyn sighed gently and nodded his head. 

"That's a good idea, meet back at the ship in an hour or so." Paz nodded and went off. 

Dyn wandered around a bit before heading into what he believed was a cantina. 

Walking through the doors, he was met with everyone stilling and staring in his direction. Something by now he was used to. He approached the bar tender, a long faced droid. 

"What can I get you?" The droid asked. 

"I'm looking for work. Have anything?" Dyn said as he leaned against the counter. 

"There is no work right now." The droid said shortly. 

"Nothing? Not even guild bounties?" Dyn asked, a bit disappointed. His mind going to the kid and the Razorcrest. They had a pay Peli something. 

"Nothing." Dyn let out a soft growl before moving away from the bar. 

"Off the books?" 

"Nothing." 

"Fine." 

Dyn moved away from the bar and started for the door. 

Suddenly a young voice rang over the others of the cantina. 

"You know, I may have something for you." Dyn stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder. In the corner of the cantina sat a young male, no older then twenty. Sun kissed skin and dark hair, the kid didn't look like a killer. 

"I'm not looking to help you with some love quest, kid. Get lost." Dyn replied before heading towards the door again. 

"It's a bounty! I would be willing to share the credits." Dyn stopped again before turning completely around. 

"Alright, let's see the puck." Dyn made his way slowly over to the kid. 

"Name's Toro, Toro Calican! You?" Dyn just stared at the kid, Toro, with a blank helmet.

The young male rummaged through his bag excitedly not minding the lack of answer.

"It's really valuable and frankly I'd be fine with giving you all of the credit!" The kid said as he placed the puck on the table and activated it.

Dyn studied the puck and quickly made his decision.

"You're looking for a death wish kid." As he looked at the face that appeared on the puck his thoughts quickly went to Paz and the child. They're safety.

"Look, look!" The kid said desperately when Dyn turned around and moved towards the door. 

"I don't care about that credits! I just want into the guild!" This made Dyn pause. 

"And you think going after this target will get you in?" Dyn stalked back towards Toro and pointed to the puck which was still activated. "Fennec Shand, is a trained assassin that is well known with both the Hutts and the Empire. She is not someone you want to fuck with. If you knew any better you'd drop the bounty and look for easier prey. You'll be dead before you even start looking for her." Dyn said with a slight growl. 

Behind him, the door to the cantina opened and a large figure stepped in. Paz. Dyn paid no mind to more mutters from the other occupants. 

"Please, I just want into the guild. That's why I'm asking for help. Like I said before I don't even care about the credits, they're all yours!" Toro looked at Dyn with a pleading expression. Dyn sighed and put a hand between where his eyes would have been was he not wearing his helmet. 

"What is this? Little one wants in on the guild?" Paz approached them and Dyn glared daggers at him. "Who is the target?" 

"Fennec Shand..." Dyn replied and Paz halted in his movements. 

"Oh kid. You might as well just go out to the Sarlacc Pit and throw yourself in. Wouldn't surprise me if Shand already knew you were after her." Paz flicked one of Dyn's pauldrons and shook his head. 

"Please! I'm begging you! With both of your help we could do this! I'm begging you! I have nothing else. The Guild is the only way I will have some sort of life!" Dyn made a face when he thought the kid was going to go down on his knees in front of them. It was bad enough he was making a scene. 

Dyn turned to Paz and started conversing with him softly. 

"I don't like this. Fennec is a bitch even when she's not backed into a corner, she's a hundred times worse if she is." Dyn put his hand under his chin and made a thinking pose. 

"I know but we need the money, I just spent most of mind of food and supplies for the kid. I've got a bit left to pay the repair lady but not much. We need the credits." Paz reasoned with him and stared at the face that seemed to spin gently in the puck. 

Toro seemed to stare at them both as they conversed. He tried picking up on what they were saying but they talked so softly he couldn't make out anything intelligent. 

Suddenly Dyn turned towards him. 

"We'll help you, but we get all the credits. That is the deal. You get into the guild and we get the credits." Toro's face lit up and he nodded excitedly. 

"Yes! Deal!" He started packing everything he had back up. "I'll get the speeders! Meet me on the edge of town in half an hour and we'll be ready!" He raced out of the cantina leaving Paz and Dyn to wonder what they had just gotten themselves into. 

Peli bustled around the Razorcrest as she finally completed her final diagnostic checks. The ship was in bad shape. Nothing she couldn't fix but damn, what the hell had the two Mandalorians been up to.   
She made her way to the opened doors of the ship and climbed aboard. She started futzing with some of the wiring inside, hoping to engage the lights. Only half of the ship had lighting. 

A sudden coo had her jumping and spinning around, hammer and wrench in hand as weapons. 

What she was met with was a small, green being that seemed to have eyes too big for it's body. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She slowly and cautiously approached the being and knelt down in front of it. "And what are you doing with men like that?" She asked referring to the Mandalorians. The being seemed to coo again and it's ears twitched. It's small arms seemed to go up as if it wanted up into her arms. 

Peli obliged and picked the small creature up. 

"My goodness, you are cute. Well I suppose we could get some more money out of those two. I'll keep a good eye on you and demand some money for babysitting." She said as she cradled the odd looking child and continued her work on the Razorcrest. 

Yes, this was a splendid idea. Plus the kid was just too cute not to watch after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no smut this chapter or maybe even the next but it will be soon! I promise! Let me know how I'm doing! :)


	3. Too Good to Pass Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait... I had to.. no regrets.

Dyn and Paz made their way into the corridor leading to the Razorcrest, walking side by side at a steady pace. Neither too overly excited to get this bounty started. 

Dyn was so lost in thought as to how they would take Shand down, he didn't notice Paz stop in his tracks. 

So lost in his thoughts he barely registered the feeling of a familiar gloved hand grab his elbow and also stop him. He started registering the events that were taking place when that same hand pushed him up against the nearest wall. 

His helmet snapped up and he was about to yell at the larger male in front of him before a large hand cupped the front of his pants. 

"Ahhhh..." Dyn gasped and arched into the hand. Paz stared down at the helmet so similar to his yet so different. His large thigh moving to push between Dyn's smaller ones. 

Dyn moved his body so he straddled the large thigh. Oh how he loved how much bigger the other male was compared to him. 

The hand on his crotch massaged his length through the thick pants of his flight suit. 

Gloved fingers flew to the large set of shoulders and grapple at the large blue pauldrons. 

"Hmmm, look at you," Paz whispered as he thrust his hips to meet Dyn's, the plate covering his own crotch grinding just right against Dyn's clothed one. 

Dyn's feet barely touched the ground where he was straddling the upper half of Paz's thigh, arms flexing to pull himself up to grind back against the blue armored Mandalorian. 

Paz's hand freed from massaging Dyn's length to grabbing his hips and pulling them even closer then before. Their helmets meeting with a small clink as they each stared into the visor of the other. 

Dyn remembered the taste of gun powder and metal from their heated coupling in the cave all those weeks ago. How the hard body had been all over him and oh how he wanted that again. He remembered that even through his injuries how gentle Paz had been, yet still pushing the boundaries when he knew   
Dyn was doing alright. 

Paz reminisced of the soft locks of hair he had pulled as he kissed up and down the other male's exposed neck and chest. How he had grabbed that beautiful ass in his hands and squeezed. He did that now and even with the cloth in his way he was able to get beautiful handfuls. 

Dyn arched his back even more as he came closer and closer to release, the rough friction of the two of them rutting against each other was almost too much. How he needed more. 

Biting his lips to stifle the whorish moans escaping his lips, Dyn wrapped his left leg around Paz's hip, creating no room to escape. Not that Paz wanted to. Dyn moved his hands from Paz's pauldrons to the separation of undershirt and helmet, his gloved hands coming in contact with the skin of Paz's neck. 

"I-I... ah! Paz!" Dyn whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice down. The large hands on his covered ass seemed to squeeze even more as the joint thrusts seemed to start getting out of rhythm. "O-oooooooooooooo..." Dyn threw his head back as his released threatened to overtake him. 

Paz growled low in his throat and wrapped his left arm around Dyn's waist pulling him even closer, forcing Dyn to put the chin of his helmet on Paz's shoulder. He was just along for the ride at this point, 

Dyn grappled harshly at the pauldron and back of Paz's neck. 

"D-Dyn..." Paz stuttered out in a low voice, throwing Dyn over the edge. 

Dyn held on for dear life to Paz as his release hit so hard. Wave after wave seemed to consume his body as Paz's hips stuttered with his own release. Low keens could be heard coming from Dyn's comms as white and stars flashed dangerously across his vision. 

They stayed pressed tightly against the wall of the corridor, both coming down from their highs. 

"Shit..." Dyn said softly as he pulled his head away from Paz's shoulder, letting it fall back against the hard wall he was still being squished into. His hands coming up and tracing gently over the concave of Paz's helmet. 

"I want you... I want all over you. Everything, I want to see all of you." Paz said as he brought his head closer to Dyn's, as if to kiss him. Dyn cocked his head to the side, chest still rising up and down, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you saying...?" Dyn started and Paz nodded his head.

"Yes, I need you. All of you. I want to make you mine after this," Paz said referring to the bounty they were getting involved in. Dyn just stared at the visor staring back at him. 

Paz slowly pulled away from Dyn, keeping his arms around the smaller male until he knew he could stand on his own two feet. 

Dyn mentally cursed when he felt the wetness inside his pants. He quickly did a check and luckily it didn't show too much on his front. He looked back up at Paz.

"How about we talk about this after the shit show we're about to have with Shand?" He wanted something to look forward to as well as he wasn't quite ready for it right now. 

Paz smiled behind his helmet and nodded his head. He wanted to give Dyn as much time as needed to think this through. Though he hadn't said it straight out, he was asking for marriage... Gosh just thinking of being married to the smaller male in front of him had his heart fluttering. But would he ever tell anyone that? Not even his own dead corpse. 

Once again they both started down the corridor. Continuing to the Razorcrest. 

Coming out into the opening and with full view of the Razorcrest, Dyn went straight inside, looking forward to changing his pants from the then wetness that was now starting to harden. 

Paz went in search of Peli to let her know they had a job and that they would be able to pay her. 

Looking all around, he wasn't able to locate the small female. Thinking maybe she was inside working in the cockpit he started into the ship. 

Dyn having quickly changed out of his dirtied pants, moved silently to check in on the sleeping child. 

He opened the hatch for the make shift crib and his heart sunk when there was no small green creature there.

His eyes and head swiveling around him trying to locate the child, he was met with the cocked helmet of Paz. 

"What's wrong?" 

"The kid... he's not here..." Dyn said as he rushed past Paz and flew outside. He looked around frantically and then spotted something coming down the same corridor he and Paz had just come down. 

Coming back from a small stroll for part, there was Peli, holding a bag of parts and tools in one hand and his kid in the other. Both seemed to lighten up when they noticed the Mandalorians. 

"Ahhh, I was wondering if I'd ever see you two again. I also met this adorable little one while I was working on your repairs. How on earth did you come by this one?" Peli asked as she handed the child over the Dyn. She moved to set the bag of tools down on the ground in front of the opened panel showing the insides of the Razorcrest. 

"He... I found him." Was all Dyn said as he gently rocked the child back and forth in his arms. 

"Well shame on you for leaving him alone! Lucky for you I've been watching over out of the goodness of my heart!" Peli said as she stared him down, hands on her hips. 

Dyn smiled softly behind his helmet. 

"Well, thank you. Any chance you can keep watching him? We were able to find some work and we'll be gone a couple of days." Peli's face grew into a large smile as she put her hands out for the child. Dyn obliged her and handed the child. 

"Well of course, me and the little one will have lots of fun while the two of you go out and do.... whatever." Peli said as she gave Dyn and Paz a knowing look. 

'Fuck.' The two Mandalorians thought simultaneously. 

"It's a bounty, by the end of it we'll have enough credits to pay you what you're owed." Paz said between embarrassed coughs. 

Dyn just shook his head and sighed. They should have found a better spot for that. Hopefully the kid didn't see much. 

"Mhmm..." Was all Peli said as she moved back to the Razorcrest to continue her repairs. 

Dyn and Paz exchanged glances as they made they're way to the outskirts of town where the young kid, Toro, was waiting with three speeders. 

Dyn eyed the bikes and even gave one a swift kick. They looked like shit.

"Are you sure these won't blow up before we even reach Shand?" Paz asked as he inspected his own speeder. 

"Yes, well... I'm not totally sure, but they were expensive so hopefully not." Toro said as he pulled out the tracking fob for the assassin. 

Unbeknownst to the two Mandalorians, Toro had seen Peli and the child walking around the market. He had thought it odd that a repairer would have a kid with her, until he overheard her telling a shop keep the child belonged to the Mandalorians who came into town earlier that morning. 

His thoughts danced as he studied the two Mandalorians. The larger one seemed more protective of the smaller one.. and the one who had made the deal to help Toro seemed... preoccupied with something else. He wondered if it was the kid... Hmmmm. 

Finally having decided the speeders wouldn't blow up half way through the journey, both Paz and Dyn straddled the bikes and looked at Toro. 

Together, the three of them sped off in the direction of the never ending sand dunes of Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do something smutty, it was a little overdue with these two... plus c'mon! Paz and Dyn are too cute. I also know that with the change in the spelling of Dyn (now Din) that I should also be changing with the times, but it's easier for right now if I type Dyn. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix stuff but we all know who I'm talking about. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Chapter 4 coming up soon!


	4. Oh the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working with two can be tough at times, working with three. Not the best.

The dunes seemed to go on forever. The never ending sand had Dyn feeling drowsy as they continued on. Hours seemed to go by before the new kid finally seemed to slow. 

Coming to a full stop over a small ridge, Paz groaned as he straightened, his body cracking in multiple spots. Dyn almost did the same before the kid spoke up.

"Feeling alright there, old man?" The smile the kid had was punch worthy. 

Dyn looked over to Paz and faintly noticed the growl that emanated from the comm of the other Mandalorian. 

"Knock it off both of you. I see something." Dyn said as he got off his bike, ignoring his own creeks and cracks as his body straightened. Walking past the two, he came to the edge of the ridge and looked out at a dark shape ambling its way across the sand. 

Paz came up on his right while the kid on his left. Either Paz didn't trust himself to not throat punch the kid or Toro felt in danger around the larger male... either way Dyn was the boundary between both of them. 

"What is that?" Toro asked, squinting. 

Dyn unhooked the rifle strap from his chest and swung the rifle around. Aiming towards the dark figure, he looked through the scope. 

There walking across the listless sand was a dewback, saddled. Dyn looked around it and noticed something being dragged behind it. 

"Looks like another bounty hunter didn't even get close to her before she kill him." Dyn said as he pulled the scope off the rifle and handed it to Paz so he could see. 

"Lets get a closer look!" Toro said, kind of annoyed he didn't get a chance to look through the scope. 

Dyn didn't like the idea but the kid was already swinging a leg over the speeder and turning it on. 

"I don't like how open that will leave us..." Paz grumbled as he too went towards his speeder. 

Watching with narrowed eyes as Toro sped off towards the dewback.

"Neither do I. Let's do it quick and then head out." Paz nodded and took off after the kid. 

Dyn followed just behind Paz, trying to look around as much as possible. Looking for any glint of danger but with the brightness of the sun it was hard to tell. 

The two Mandalorians parked the bikes just over another small ridge just south of the dewback. Toro had gone all the way with the bike and had already managed to spook the poor creature. 

Dyn walked hurriedly towards it, his hands splayed out in a non-threatening display. 

"Hey, heyyyy. It's alright. Relax..." Dyn said as he approached the creature, moving on light feet in case it decided to charge. 

Paz watched from a short distance, blaster at the ready in case the creature did charge his Cyar'ika... he wouldn't hesitate to put the distressed animal down. 

The yellow eyes of the creature watched every move Dyn made. The powerful creature seemed to deem the Mandalorian non threatening. It lowered it's head and allowed Dyn to come over to it fully. 

Placing his gloved hands on the large head, mindful of the mouth with hundreds of sharp teeth, he rubbed soothing circles into the scaly hide. 

"Paz, check the hunter." Dyn said as he moved to check the saddle bags of the dewback. 

Toro, once again feeling left out came up to Dyn and watched him. 

"Find anything?" Toro asked impatiently.

"Barely even started looking. Don't stand behind the dewback. It'll take you out with it's tail. And it obviously doesn't like you so it has good reason to." Dyn said as he felt the tension through the animal. Toro jumped back a couple of feet as the large tail swept back and forth, causing dust and sand to become airborne. 

Paz came back to the two of them. 

"Dead as a door nail. I cut him loose. Let's get out of here, I don't have a good feeling." Paz said as he moved give the dewback a good rub on the head. The creature seemed to like him better then Toro but still not as much as Dyn. 

"Where do..." 

Dyn flew backwards as a shot hit him dead center of the chest. He hit the ground hard and grunted as he regained the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Dyn!" Paz yelled as he moved towards the downed male. More shots seemed to wiz right by his head as he moved to Dyn's side. "Get up!" Dyn grabbed the outstretched arm and wheezed as he was pulled up to his feet. "Kid, get to the speeders now!" Paz growled out as he and Dyn hurriedly made their way back to the safety of the ridge. 

Toro attempted to get to his speeder, feet from it a shot sped towards it and blew it up, it was the kid's turn to go flying. Dyn growled softly as he seemed to recover with no problem and run after the two men. 

Dyn looked over his shoulder and tried to gage where the shots were coming from. 

Paz grabbed his arm and pushed him ahead of him as they still ran for the ridge. Paz took a couple shots to the pauldrons but they seemed to bounce right off. 

'Even sniper rifles have a range limit.' Dyn thought as he was able to see where the shots were coming from. 'Which means it's a MK modified.'

Jumping over the safety of the ridge, Dyn and Paz tumbled down the soft sandy side a bit before coming to a stop. 

Dyn still laying on his back stared up at the bright sky of Tatooine. His breath slowly coming back to him. He closed his eyes behind his visor and was able to calm the breathes coming from his will-be-bruised chest. 

A dark shadow overtook the brightness of the sun, causing Dyn to open his eyes and see Paz kneeling over him.

"Are you hurt?" Paz asked, hands hovering over the scorched beskar chest plate.

Dyn shook his head and took the other male's hands in his and used them to pull himself up. 

"I'm alright, just hurt like a bitch." Dyn said as he looked down at the beskar. Hardy stuff, had saved him more times then not, this was another time. Dyn looked back up at the other male and patted the blue helmet. "She hit you too, are you alright?" Remembering the bolts that seemed to bounce right off the blue pauldrons.

"I'm fine." Paz moved to a sitting position, his gaze moving to behind Dyn when an annoying voice rung out.

"I'm fine too guys... no worries over here." Toro pouted as he brought his legs up to his chest. 

Dyn rolled his eyes and twisted so he partly faced the young male. 

"Already regretting this?" Dyn asked, his voice gentle. He wouldn't blame the kid, especially if this was his first bounty. Fennec Shand was a bitch and took all and every opportunity to get ahead of everyone else. 

"N-no..." The uncertaintly of the voice had Dyn patting Paz's helmet again, reassuring he was alright, before crouching over to the kid. Dyn looked back at Paz and tilted his helmet, silently requesting he joined them. 

Groaning softly, Paz did as he was asked and kneeled next to Dyn as the two of them spoke. 

"She's using a MK-Modified rifle. It uses a special bolt that no other rifles use. At this point, she obviously has the advantage. We need to wait until dark. Once we move we need to use flash-flares so she can't decipher where exactly we are. This will fuck up her targeting and hopefully she won't hit us before we get to the ridge she's on." Dyn explained. "The problem we have is that we only have two speeders left..." Dyn pointedly looked at the kid, who lowered his head in shame. 

"These speeders aren't sturdy enough to double up..." Paz said as a thought more then actual talk. Dyn nodded and looked at the speeders. 

"Did the dead hunter have anything we can use to maybe get it so we can ride two on one?" Toro went through his bag and pulled out a couple small sheets of metal he had scrapped from the dead hunters saddle bags. Dyn had looked over them, not thinking they would be of use. Obviously he was wrong, the kid had done at least one thing right so far. 

Dyn looked at Paz, knowing he was far better at fixing things then he was.

"Think you can futz something up?" Paz looked between the speeders and the sheets of metal. 

"It'll take me some time, but should be able to." Paz took the sheets of metal and moved to the one speeder, beginning his work. 

So Dyn and Toro sat there, Dyn constantly looking over the ridge for any movement in the hot day suns. And Toro, who seemed overly enthused with what Paz was doing with the speeder bike. Though he did nothing to help the large blue Mandalorian. 

Hours passed before Paz sat down, shoulder to shoulder, with Dyn. 

"It won't last. These speeder bikes are shit." The slightly older male stated as he stared at his handy work. Dyn leaned into Paz. 

"As long as it stays together for the trip to Shand, as well as the trip back... I don't care." Dyn said as he looked up towards the slowly setting suns. 'Finally.' He thought sourly. He wanted done with this bounty and back to his kid, on their way off the planet, all three of them. 

Paz seeming to have read his sour mood, switched his comm to in helmet only. He reached over and did the same to Dyn. Pressing a few buttons on the smaller males wrist gauntlet. 

"We'll be out of here soon, Mesh'la." Paz said through their shared comms. The kid wouldn't be able to hear them, only thinking this was quiet time before the storm. 

"I know, I just don't like being away from my ad'ika for so long." Dyn let his head hang slightly, stretching his neck muscles. 

Paz would have massaged his shoulders and neck had the wanna-be bounty hunter not there. 

Another reason to not like this kid. 

"Once we have the credits, we'll ditch the kid and head out. I'm sure Peli is dont with the ship and just babysitting now." Dyn chuckled softly as he thought of his kid eating some sort of toad like creature and Peli screaming at him to "Drop it! Oh my god! What!? You're supposed to be cute!" 

The repairer had Dyn thinking of what he had seen when he had been job hunting. 

"Paz, did you notice the helmets on stakes?" 

Paz straightened up slightly where he sat.

"I did, the storm trooper helmets... or heads. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter." 

"They didn't look that old." 

"Empire probably tried to overtake this planet when it knew it was dying out. Doesn't surprise me that   
the Hutts didn't allow it."

"Doesn't me either." Dyn let the thought and image pass. He looked up again and the darkness was slowly settling over them. "Let's switch back, it's almost time." Dyn said referring to their comms. 

Paz nodded and switched his comm back the same time Dyn did. 

Dyn looked over at Toro, only just noticing how quiet the kid had been during their personal conversation. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the kid passed out. Eyes closed tightly, mouth wide open and soft snores escaping. Dyn looked at Paz and shook his head. 

Paz got up from his position, keeping in mind to stay crouched. He ambled to the sleeping younger male and proceeded to kick him. 

Toro sputtered and sat up quickly.

"Huh? What?" 

"Get ready, we're heading out." Paz said with a growl. He then proceeded to move to the speeder that he had improved. 

Toro looked wide eyed at Dyn who was still sitting, watching him through his blacked out visor. 

"I don't think he likes me very much." Toro said softly. 

"You haven't given him a reason to." Dyn said before getting up and moving cautiously to Paz's side. 

He looked at Toro who still hadn't moved and let out a soft whistle. "Come here." 

When all three of them were near each other and getting ready to get on the bikes Dyn made sure everyone knew the plan. 

"Remember, try not to ride in a straight line, you'll be easy prey. And when I say and only when I say use the flash flares. This will help blind her temporarily." Dyn said as he got onto the speeder. 

"Do I have to ride with him?" Toro asked when Paz got onto the improved speeder. 

"Yes. Remember kid, this is your bounty. We're just helping. Now get on or leave." Dyn said as he readied the speeder. Toro reluctantly got behind Paz on the speeder bike. 

"Hold on or you'll fly off." Paz said as he grabbed the kids arms and placed them on the secure separation of his chest plating. This caused Toro to smash his face hard into the hard back plating. 

Dyn chuckled softly as he readied his speeder. 

"Toro, have the flare ready and listen for me. Paz, on the count of three... One... Two...Three." 

Both speeders burst into action as both Mandalorians went straight to full speed. Flying over the ridge they hid behind they came into full view of any would-be assassins. Dyn started zig-zagging his bike slightly. Only slightly. He didn't want to loose control and become sand. He looked over and saw Paz doing the same, with Toro still smushed hard against the back plating of the large male. 

Shots could be seen coming towards them. All from the same spot, over the hard ridge ahead of them. 

"Toro! Get ready!" He yelled over the force of the wind. He saw Toro in the corner of his eye get the flare ready. More shots hit the ground around them as they closed in on the ridge. "Now!" Dyn yelled before activating the flash flare. Toro did the same behind Paz and unbeknownst to them Fennec Shand was cursing up a storm as she tried to look through her scope. 

Dyn lets out a soft breath of relief when the shooting stops. It's short lived when suddenly his speeder is hit dead on and he feels weightless as he is thrown through the air. He's able to curl his body just right so when he hits the sand he doesn't hit anything vital. 

"Dyn! Are you alright?" Paz asks with his known worried tone over their shared comms. 

Trying to get up is not easy for Dyn. Something hurts, a lot, but he doesn't know where it's coming from. 

"I'm alright." Dyn replies back, breathing heavily and finally coming to his feet before getting shot dead center in the chest, forcing him back on the ground again. "Fuck!" Dyn yells. "Fucking get that bitch!" Dyn yells over the comms to Paz. No reply comes and Dyn takes a quick look and finds the speeder bike already parked and emtpy. Dyn rolls onto his stomach and slowly moves to a kneeling position. He's had it with this bitch shooting him. He painfully starts for the ridge where his Cyar'ika and the kid are. 

Coming up the rocky hill of the ridge, Dyn hears scuffling. He moves quicker and comes around a corner and sees Paz and Fennec in a wrestling match. Though Paz is larger and stronger, Fennec is a lot more flexible and currently has her legs wrapped around his neck while his hands are wrapped around hers. Paz is on top and Dyn has a millisecond to be jealous as he seems Fennec is on her back under him. 

Dyn looks around and finally spots Toro knocked out against a rock. 'Ouch.' Dyn thinks to himself as he unclapses his blaster and makes his way over to the two wrestlers. 

He leans against Paz's large frame and gently clinks the blaster against his pauldron, making his presence known. Fennec sees him, as well as the blaster pointed at her head. 

"Let him go and I won't blast your head open right here and now." Dyn says so matter-of-factly. Her eyes widen and she lets out a growl before letting her legs unfurl from around Paz's neck. 

"That's some damn good armor for you to survive getting shot dead center, twice." Fennec says, slightly out of breath. She emphasizes the "twice". Like Dyn needed reminding.

Fennec smirks as Paz stands up, hand going to rub at his neck. Dyn's eyes narrow behind his visor and he's almost tempted to shoot her dead center. Lucky for her, he's got more patience then she does.

Paz goes over to Dyn and clinks helmets gently before moving over and checking on Toro who is now only waking up. Paz shakes him, trying to wake him up faster. 

Finally completely alert, Toro looks around and notices the kneeling assassin with Dyn's blaster aimed at her. 

"Alright!" He says weakly as he gets up. Paz slaps him on the back.

"You did alright, for a newbie." Toro stops dead and stares at Paz as he passes.

"Was that a compliment?" Toro asked. 

Paz smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, now go cuff her." Paz tossed him a pair of cuffs which Toro barely caught. 

Once cuffed, the four of them made their way back down the ridge to where the remaining speeder was parked. Dyn sighed as he looked around. 

"We'll have to go get the dewback. Four people won't fit on that for sure. I'm surprised two did." Dyn said teasingly at Paz. Eyes rolled. 

"I'll watch Shand." Toro said almost too quickly. The two Mandalorians simultaneously turned to look at the young male. 

"Oh?" Was all Paz said. 

"Well, as both of you have said, she is my bounty. I don't want you two making off with her. So I'll stay here and watch her while you two go get the dewback." Toro held his head up high, trying to show the other men that he was confident. Dyn looked at Paz and shrugged his shoulders. Starting in the direction they came from and towards the dewback that ran off.

"Make sure you keep her in your sights at all times and don't take those fucking cuffs off." Paz said as he followed after the smaller male. 

As Dyn walked he readjusted the strap that held his rifle. He was shocked at the few times he was sent flying he didn't break his rifle. It made him happy he had chosen a sturdy weapon. 

Paz walked silently next to him. Once out of view of the kid and Shand, Paz turned and look at Dyn. 

"I don't trust the kid. There's something about him." Dyn said before Paz could. Neither of them liked the kid from the beginning. 

"You read my mind. Do you think he'll be there with Shand when we get back?" 

"I don't know. He's predictable but only to a point." Paz nodded in agreement and they continued their walk and search for the spooked creature. 

An hour or so later, they come across the creature, still wandering aimlessly. It almost seems happy to see them as it ambles its way towards them. 

Dyn puts out his hands and they come in contact with the rough scaled head of the massive creature. 

"There, there. How about we bring you back?" Dyn said as he carefully got onto the back of the dewback. Paz hopped on behind Dyn and scooched his body so his front was pressed tightly against Dyn's back. 

Dyn let out of a soft laugh when Paz clinked helmets with him. 

Turning the dewback around, they made their way back to the ridge. Morning was starting to make itself known as the two of them approached the spot Toro and Shand were supposed to be at. 

"Ah, fuck..." Dyn let out as he noticed the shape of a body lying on the ground. 

"Ten credits it's Toro..." Paz said grimly. Dyn smacked his thigh as he urged the dewback closer. 

To both of their amazement, it wasn't Toro. It was Fennec Shand. Dyn brought his leg over the back of the dewback and landed on his feet. Quickly moving to the assassins side he immediately noticed the large blaster wound to her abdomen. He checked for a pulse and found none. He looked up to Paz and shook his head when the other Mandalorian cocked his helmet to the side. 

A dreadful feeling overtook Dyn as he thought about his kid. 

"We need to get back to Peli now." Dyn said as he quickly got back up on the dewback. Harassing the creature into a hurried trot they made their way back to the repairer.

Neither of them spoke during the trip. 

Hours passed and finally they got back to the village around late morning early afternoon. 

Dyn herded the tired creature to a water trough. He vacated the back of the creature and with Paz they hurried to Peli and Dyn's kid. 

Hurriedly walking down the corridor towards the Razorcrest, both males got their blasters ready, unsure to what would meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!!?? I know I'm so mean ending it there. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow though. *evil laugh*


	5. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toro wasn't supposed to have gotten this far, but he did.

Blasters at the ready, the two Mandalorians made their presence known. Dyn's eyes narrowed when he saw Toro alone. He would have thou-- 

Toro's arm shot out and he grabbed Peli from behind a crate. Dyn's heart stopped when he noticed the fuzzy green ear sticking out from the cloth Peli had the child wrapped securely in. 

Paz let a soft growl escape him when he looked at the sheer terror written over Peli's face. The feisty repairer didn't deserve this. 

"Well, well, well. See my present I left behind?" Toro said smugly, blaster pointed at Peli's forehead. 

Dyn stopped in his tracks and just stared. 

"Aruetyc, hu'tuun," Paz growled from his spot next to Dyn. 

"No idea what you just said but I'm gonna guess it wasn't nice," Toro said slowly lowering the blaster towards the child. Peli's eyes widened and she tried to shield the child as much as possible with the way she was held. "Put your weapons down or I'll kill the kid first." Toro threatened, flicking the on switch of the blaster to emphasize his point. 

Dyn looked at Paz out of the corner of his eyes before putting his hands up, slowly moving to a kneeling position to place his blaster on the ground. Paz begrudgingly did the same, filthy words coming from his mouth in Mando'a. 

Dyn watched with intense eyes as Toro forcefully grabbed his kid from Peli's arms. Peli seemed to want to fight back but the blaster at her temple stopped her in her tracks. 

"Go cuff them, both of them." Toro growled. 

Peli, with her head down, took the cuffs from the belt on Toro's hip and started towards the two Mandalorians. 

"You see, Mando... Dyn... can I call you Dyn?" Said male let out a fierce growl. "I guess not, oh well. You see, I thought it odd, two legendary Mandalorians being seen together. Right? I mean seeing one in my life time would have been pretty awesome, but TWO? Damn. Then Fennec and I got talking while you two were out looking for the dewback." 

Peli cuffed Paz first, her eyes close to watering. Paz leaned down and whispered something into Peli's ear which had her smirking. 

"Enough of that!" Toro growled, his grip on Dyn's kid tightening. A soft chirrup of discomfort had   
Dyn seeing red. He started forward before Peli stopped him. Her hands pushing against his armored chest. 

"Don't..." She whispered frantically. 

Toro laughed and continued on his story while Peli cuffed Dyn's hands in front of his body. Paz looked over at his cyar'ika and tried to get his attention through the gaze but he knew Dyn wasn't in the mood to be comforted. He wanted blood, and so did Paz. 

"You see, she said that there had been a little trouble on... oh shoot what planet was it? Oh yeah, Nevarro. Ring any bells?" Toro smirked when Dyn straightened. "Ah, so that was you... well it was either you or your mudhorn of a partner here... Anyways! She was telling me how a Mandalorian went rogue and made off with the asset he was supposed to either kill or turn over. Funny it being that she said it was a kid." Toro grabbed the back of the cloth the kid was wearing and held him out for the other three to see. His small, green feet dangling and his hands swimming for some sort of purchase. Peli started back towards Toro her hands outstretched. 

"Please! Don't!" She begged but he pointed the blaster straight at her. This caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Dyn moved forward and pushed Peli behind he and Paz. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his belt. She brought her eyes up to Paz and he nodded. Suddenly she understood. 

"You two are a lot smarter then you look..." She said softly only for their ears. 

Toro's eyes narrowed but still he held the child out in front of him. 

Peli grabbed the flash flare off of Dyn's utility belt and made a dash around him to throw it at Toro. 

The sudden light blinded the young would be bounty hunter, causing him to drop the kid as well as the blaster in an attempt to shield his eyes. 

"Fuck!" He screamed. Paz was there suddenly, his large frame not hindering his speed as he slammed his full weight into Toro. The young kid flew backwards into multiple crates, a hard grunt and a breathe leaving him was the only thing heard before he opened his eyes. 

Standing in front of him was both Paz and Dyn, a blaster in the latter's hand, aimed at his chest. Peli smirked evilly from her position behind the two men. Key to the cuffs swinging from her index finger. Toro looked at the freed Mandalorians with pure dread.

Toro's eyes widened comically when he looked back at Dyn. 

"No one fucks with my kid," Dyn growled as he let the shot ring out. Toro's mouth lay open as the light faded from his honey eyes. 

Dyn swung around looking for his kid, he saw him hit the ground hard and he lost track of him after Paz hit Toro. 

A soft coo sounded from behind the crates to his left. His head swiveled harshly. There! Coming out from behind the crates was his kid. Seemingly unfazed but what just occured. 

Dyn scooped his child up and hugged him fiercely to his chest. Paz came up beside his mesh'la and wrapped his large armored arms around the two of them. 

Dyn let out of soft breath of relief. Finally back together and all of them safe. 

Paz pulled away when someone cleared their throat behind them. Dyn looked up from his kid to see 

Peli standing there, her arms behind her back and her head down. 

Dyn looked to Paz and nodded his head. 

Suddenly all four of them were forced into an awkward hug by the larger of the two males. Dyn let a soft laugh escape his throat when Peli tickled the child's ears, causing a snorkel of some sort to escape the creature. 

A short time later, Dyn knelt down next to Toro's corpse and rummaged through his pockets. He wasn't going to be able to get the credit's from Fennec but maybe the kid had something on him.   
Searching the multitude of pockets the kid had on him, Dyn was able to find a few purses full of credit. 'Dumb ass.' Dyn thought to himself and he looked inside them. This would be plenty to pay Peli for everything she had done. 

Paz came up behind him. Dyn stood up and turned around. What he saw nearly had his heart wrenched out of his chest. 

There on Paz's large shoulder pauldron stood his kid. 

Dyn almost reached up and grabbed him before noticing how well his balance was. 

Paz gently grabbed Dyn's outstretched hands, when had he done that? And brought them to his helmet. Imitating a kiss on both hands Paz looked at Dyn through his visor. Dyn's heart stuttered again for the second time in minutes but this time for a good reason.

"Are you alright?" Paz asked gently as he let go of Dyn's hands and carefully took the child from his shoulder. 

Dyn nodded his head slowly as he took his kid into his arms. Handing the few purses of credits over to Paz as an exchange. 

"Take these over to Peli, this should be enough to pay her." Dyn said as he looked down at his child. 

Soft coos had his heart beating even harder. 

Paz did as he was requested and walked over to Peli who was finishing up her last interface check. 

Her fingers flying over the multiple keys of the processor, she failed to notice the large figure looming over her. 

Dyn came to stand next to Paz, both of them watching the small female work. 

Finally she finished up her last scan of the Razorcrest and turned around. Jumping and almost falling into the processor she cursed both of the silent Mandalorians. 

"Could you make some damn noise!?" She scolded, her hands on her small hips. Dyn stiffled the laugh that threatened to make itself known. Paz just stared wide eyed at the female, not that she would know. 

"We want to thank you, for everything." Dyn said softly. His voice a gentle hum over the silence of the repair shop. 

Peli smiled softly when she noticed the green and tan bundle in Dyn's arms. 

"It was worth every second," she said as she played with the fuzzy ears. Dyn noticed that they seemed to be quite a hit on his kid. 

"We have enough credit to pay you, for everything." Paz said, stepping forward and giving the female the few bags Dyn was able to find. Her eyes widened when she looked through them. 

"I don't need all of this. Here..." She handed Paz back one of the larger purses full of credits. "The other bit is more then enough." Paz nodded his head and left Dyn and Peli to speak alone, minus the child. 

Dyn cleared his throat gently. Peli looked at him, her eyes sad. 

"So, this means you three are gonna head out, huh?" She asked, sadness coating her voice. Dyn reluctantly nodded. 

"We need to keep moving. There are still bounty hunters after him." Dyn said, tilting his helmet to look at the child, it's large eyes staring back at him. Peli sighed and nodded her head. 

"Well, if you and your boyfriend every need... Don't give me that look I know what you two are!" Peli scolded Dyn when he straightened his neck. How she knew his facial expression was beyond him. 

"As I was saying, if you and your boyfriend every need a couple of days to yourself, instead of findng a semi-public corridor, I would love to babysit again. For a price of course." Peli added the last bit with a smirk before wrapping her arms around the Mandalorian and and child. 

Dyn smiled sadly behind his helmet and nodded his head. 

"We appreciate the offer. We'll be sure to call before we stop by. " The promise had Peli's face splitting into a large smile. She nodded her head enthusiastically. 

Some time later had the two Mandalorians and the child waving from the cockpit of the Razorcrest as they took off. Peli waved enthusiastically from the ground, her repair droids doing the same besides her even though Dyn had almost destroyed them. Holding grudges weren't programmed in a droids interface. 

Peli let a soft chuckle escape when she saw the kid place his small green, three fingered hand on the glass of the windshield. 'Such a cutie.' She thought as she turned away before they noticed the tears building in her eyes. She really hoped that they would keep their promise and visit her. Maybe someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! And on to the next adventure we go... actually fudge it.. next chapter will be smut filled. I think we all deserve it!
> 
> Aruetyc, hu'tuun - Traitorous, coward


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... and some fluff if you squint but mainly just smut

Peli watched as the Razorcrest made its ascend to the skies and beyond. Rubbing the tears threatening to spill over, she slowly made her way back towards her make-shift office. The repair droids bouncing around her, happy that their lives weren't currently being threatened.

As she opened the door, she noticed an odd sound. A ship was coming in. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She wanted a break but living off of being a repairer was not easy. She let her head drop and hang for a bit before turning around and taking witness to the ship about to land.

Her eyes widened when she noticed with glee that it was in fact the ship that had just taken off, the Razorcrest.

Part of her hoped something hadn't happened. Had the smaller male already gotten sick of the others shit? Was there something wrong with the child? She didn't know.

She slowly and cautiously made her way towards the door opening on the side of the ship.

Coming down the walkway was the smaller Mandolorian. The blue and larger of the two was in the back, standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

In the Din's arms she noticed with delight was the green child of his. Her face lit up when he approached her.

"You know how you said you would be happy to babysit?" Din asked, sheepness evident in his voice.

Peli let out a squeal as she grabbed the chirruping child and holding him tightly to her small chest. Din let out a soft chuckle as the kid tried wrapping its small three fingered hands around Peli's multiple utility pouches.

"Mind watching him for a day?" Din asked as he watched the exchange between the two. "With the left over credits we're gonna grab supplies and we'll pay you with the remaining. Wouldn't mind some alone time with... you know who..." Din tilted his helmet towards the large, blue Mandalorian still standing in the walkway of the ship.

Peli let a shit-eating grin consume her face as she cradled the child in her arms, her hands moved to try and cover the large green ears.

"You take as long as you two need. We will still be here." Peli swiftly turned around and marched with the child to her office. Repair droids in tow, curious to what she was holding.

Din shook his head and looked back towards Paz. ' _This will be interesting_.' He thought as he made his way back onto the ship.

"Everything all set?" Paz asked, pressing the button to close the walkway door. Dn nodded as he made his way to the cockpit.

"Yeah, no time frame so we can take our time with the supplies."

' _Not the only thing we'll take our time with_.' Paz thought crudely as he stared at Din's ass on the way by to the pilots chair.

"We want to continue our conversation from before the idiot kid? Or you wanna wait?" Paz said as he sat in the captains chair, watching Din move around and flip switches.

"Go ahead." Was all Din said as he turned the throttle of the ship and carefully lifted off from the desert ground of Tatooine.

"Where are we going?" Paz asked, figuring they would have time to speak later.

"Well, Sorgan was pretty nice. Plus I'm sure Omera wouldn't mind a visit from us." Din said as he looked back at Paz. Said Mandalorian thought it over.

"She'll wonder where the child is."

"We'll tell her he's safe."

"Let's find a remote area before stopping by the village." Paz offered. He wanted to get this conversation started.

Din nodded and pushed the ship into hyperspace, the coordinates flashing of Sorgan.

Once they were on their way on autopilot, Din spun his chair around to look at Paz. His legs bracketed by Paz's large thighs. The large male had his head leaning on his hand.

Din shrunk down in the pilots chair and finally let himself relax a bit. Not fully but it was a start.

His helmet felt rather heavy on his head today.

Hands creeped up and down his thighs, massaging the unguarded legs. Din had taken off most of his beskar, needing to feel lighter again.

He let his head lift up from its slumped position to look at Paz.

The other man was leaning over him, his large hands still massaging up and down his thighs with un-gloved hands.

A soft moan escaped Din when those hands came so very close to where he was starting to need them. The starting of a tent in his pants evident of how much he enjoyed the touch.

"I know we've been busy but I would like to continue our conversation if it's alright with you." Paz said again as he moved from the captains chair to kneel on the ground between Din's legs. Hands continuing to move up his thighs to settle on the thin hips and work the muscle of Din's lower abdomen.

"You caught me by surprise with your question." Din started, trying to keep down his groans as he flesh was kneaded. "Why me?" He asked, letting out soft pants.

"Because you are magnificent. You always have been. Even when we were foundlings. I always admired you. Never giving up when most would have. The amount of attitude was enough to keep your father busy as well." Din let out a soft laugh as he remembered he and his father having sarcastic battles during training. "You are strong, both of mind and body. And you've proven you can take care of a foundling." Paz added the last as he pressed his helmet into Din's stomach, his arms wrapping around the smaller male's middle and pulled him to the edge of the pilots chair.

Din gasped softly at the power display and placed his hands on Paz's helmet and shoulder.

"And because of all of this you want me?" Din asked as he studied the familiar visor of the male declaring his love.

"All of you, forever. If you'll have me." Paz whispered, arching his neck to look up at Din.

Oh how Din couldn't help the strong blush that came over his neck and face. This was very... well, all sorts of emotions were going through Din as he thought about what the other male had said.

Paz waited patiently, seemingly knowing that Din was having multiple arguments with himself.

Din searched Paz's visor for any signs of him backing out. Not seeing any, Din brought his head down and bumped it against Paz's.

"If you will have me, all of me, I will be yours forever," Din said as the blush seemed to progress further to his chest. Paz lunged forward and wrapped his heavy arms fully around Din. A soft laugh coming from the two mails as their helmets clanked awkwardly.

"I will have all of you. Nothing less. This is the way." Paz said as he brought his hands to the bottom of Din's ass.

"This is the way," Din gasped out as he was lifted from his pilots chair. His legs wrapping around the larger male.

"Bed, ground or wall?" Paz growled out as he activated the door to the rest of the ship.

"I don't care, just get inside me," Din arched his body down into the larger male. Paz faltered in his steps before he let out a snarl and pushed Din into the nearest wall. Din's arms flew around Paz's thick neck as the two ground against each other harshly.

"I'm gonna fill you up so good," Paz growled deeply as he used one hand to keep Din in place by his ass, while the other started tugging at the back of the smaller Mandolorian's pants. Din gasped as his ass was exposed to the cooler air of the RazorCrest.

Putting his gloved hands under his helmet and between his teeth, Din was able to get both gloves off before shoving them both between their bodies. Fumbling with the belt of the other male was tiresome and a hassle but with some patience Din was able to throw the belt loops open and thrust his hand inside. Bypassing the thick boxer like briefs under Paz's pants, Din went straight for his balls.

Paz faltered again in his movements. A strained groan escaped his voice modular. He leaned forward and braced his one arm against the wall while the other still held Din up.

The show of strength in the older male had Din blushing like a virgin and groaning like a whore as he gently massaged the males well endowed package.

"Oh Paz... you're so big..." Din whispered, almost too soft for Paz to hear but oh, did he hear it. He thrusted his hips into the smaller man's hand, his cock slowly leaking precome against their clothed stomachs.

Din moved his other hand to pull himself free of his pants. Having to use both hands he grasped both cocks, rubbing them together and using the precome between the two of them to lube them up.

Both of them groaned, Din threw his head back against the wall while Paz leaned further into Din, rightfully caging him in. Din soon noticed that both of Paz's forearms were braced against the wall besides his head, the only thing keeping him up were his own thighs wrapped tightly around the blue Mandolorian's waist.

Still using both hands, Din worked his way from tip to base of both cocks, paying more attention to Paz's as he fingered the slit and then popped his fingers around the head, imitating what it was feel for the male to slowly pop inside of his entrance.

Paz wasn't going to last. He moved one hand between their two bodies and grabbed a hold of Din's, he locked them together and pressed them with one hand against the wall above the younger's head. Doing the same as Din when getting his gloves off, rotating between the two to keep Din's hands secured above his head. He used his free hand to pull Din's pants down further over his ass, thumbing over the round globes before slipping his index finger between the two beautiful pieces of flesh.

Paz near collapsed when he noticed Din's entrance already wet, already lubed up and ready for him.

"I kn-knew I had to have you again..." Din gasped out, his helmet cocking to the side a.s if coily smiling at Paz.

"You... will be the death of me, Mesh'la," Paz ground out as he prodded the enticing entrance of the smaller male. The ring of flesh seemed to quiver at his touch, wanting, waiting for something big and thick to thrust into it.

Paz grumbled softly to himself as he pressed his index finger to the knuckle into Din. The smaller male arching into him, beskar hitting against beskar.

"Please, don't... I'm already ready for you..." Din pleaded. Paz once again thought the would collapse and if not collapse then come on the spot.

"As you wish," Paz said as he withdrew his finger, not before curving it and hitting it straight into Din's prostate. The smaller male withered so deliciously under him, pulling at his hand and arching so enticingly into his body.

Pulling his cock free from between their bodies, Paz slowly lined himself up with Din. Moving it between the globes of flesh, he rubbed it at the quivering entrance, slicking it up more with his precome.

"Are you ready, Cyar'ika?" Paz asked as he clinked helmets with the smaller male. Din nodded his head vigorously, trying to move his hips down and grind onto Paz.

Chuckling, Paz ground himself before slowly pushing into the oh so willing body before him.

Damn, he forgot how tight Din was.

Both males groaned obscenely as Paz made further entry into Din's body. Din's legs tightened further around Paz's hips the further Paz moved.

"Paz, move! Just go! Please, oh Gods... please!" Din gasped and cried out, his voice choking in and out.

"D-Din, wait..." Paz gasped out as he bottomed out, balls resting against Din's tailbone. Gripping the smaller male's waist to keep him still, Paz needed a moment to calm himself. If he didn't, he risked hurting Din from his aggressiveness. But at this point he though maybe Din wanted it, with the way the younger male kept pleading for him to move, arching into his body and trying to pull his hands free.

"Paz! Paz... Cyar'ika... please! Oh, please...!" Din cried out gently, trying to rock his hips, get some sort of movement. Oh, he was so full. It hurt yeah, but oh... it felt so good.

Paz broke.

Letting go of the smaller man's hands, his own flew to Din's hips. Pulling slowly out of his weeping entrance, only to slam back in harshly. This is what Din wanted, he wanted dominance, he never let it happen before with partners but damn, he would let Paz have it for the rest of his life if he kept fucking him like this.

The pace was hard, brutal even and Din knew his ass would be bruised. But damn, it was worth it. Hearing the older man's grunts and growls as he slammed his hips right into his own, withering in his grasp. Din could do nothing but hold on. Hands grasping and trying to find purchase on those blue pauldrons. Head rolling back into the wall as his senses were bombarded with pleasure, he knew nothing else.

It was only he and Paz at that moment. No worry of his adika, no worries of the Imps or the bounty hunters. Only the two of them and Din loved every second.

Large hands moved to Din's ass and squeezed hard enough to bruise themselves, his pace still fast and furious but just as Din could feel the white start to take over his vision, Paz could feel his hips stutter and his pace falter. Only a few more moments and thrusts passed before the two men were yelling out their release together. Din could feel tears at the corners of his eyes as white blurred his vision, he tried to keep his eyes open and on the other's t-shaped visor but the pleasure took over.

Paz was the same, teeth ground down and a snarl ripped from his throat as he released into Din, rivets of white shooting into those beautiful velvety walls, once again marking Din for his own. His Mesh'la, his Cyar'ika. His soon to be husband.

Coming down from both of their highs, the men took a look at their surroundings. During the white lights, Paz had brought them down the wall, kneeling between Din's legs and bracketing him with his body.

Pants could be heard as the men fought to catch their breaths. Din brought his hands up to Paz's helmet, cradling it gently, he brought it down to meet his own. Beskar clinked against beskar.

' _He's the one_." Din thought to himself as he felt exhaustion slowly take over his body.

"Din?" Paz's deep but gently voice interrupted Din's haze of tiredness.

"Yeah?" Din replied with a whisper.

"Bed?" Din laughed gently and nodded his head, helmet again clinking against Paz's. He finally let exhaustion from the last few days take over his mind. He could feel himself being lifted by strong arms and carried before his mind fell under.

Safe... he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I know this is long over due but in my defense.... actually I have none... but here you go! Hopefully this makes up for the long.. long...long... okay stupidly long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think at the end with comments please! Good and bad are always appreciated.


End file.
